disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiro/Disney Magical World Script
These are the lines Spiro uses in the Disney Magical World series. Script Cafe "Wow! Your cafe is truly exquisite! The way everything flows is incredible!" Friends "Hey, player! Everything going smoothly for you? I hope so! Otherwise everything wouldn't be that much of a balance" "If you can notice, I happen to be the only rabbit without buck teeth. On the bright side, I feel less embarrassed than others" "That Eska. Sometimes she can be a bit distracted and eccentric, but she is still my best friend, and I love her that way" "Do you think I'm boring, player? Trust me. I'm not. Eska doesn't say anything, but her body language tells me otherwise" "Well, well! It's player! It's very nice to see you again! I hope you aren't tiring yourself out by running around a lot" "Sometimes I think I have a multi-personality. Sometimes, I'm a worrywart. Other times, I feel like doing something dangerous to rush my adrenaline" "Shocking as it is, Eska does get scared. She was scared for me when I sacrificed myself to save her from Opex's shot. That's how caring she actually is" "Good morning, player! You look all energized alright! Me? Not so much" "Lunch time! Did you eat yet, player? If you didn't I happen to have some leftovers in my lunch I can share with you" "Yawn! Good evening, player. It's been a long day. I'm about ready to fall asleep here. Although, I won't, because Eska wants me to watch the fireworks with her" Seasonal "Summer is here! My fur is a curse this time of year because it gets so stinkin' hot! But, y'know, I'm used to it" "Autumn is so beautiful. The colorful leaves paint a beautiful scenery That make me shed a tear or two. Eska says that autumn smells good, but I think that's kinda bogus. Don't tell her I said that" "I can't believe the holidays are here! I mostly look forward to spending time with my best friend. Eska? She stocks her fridge with Minty eggnog" "Happy New Year, player! Is there anything you're looking forward to in the new year? It's a resolution, not revelation like Eska says" "Valentine's Day. I love spending this international friendship day with Eska, but telling someone how I feel is specifically hard" "Ah, spring. I love flowers, but the pollen makes me sneeze. Ah-CHOO!" "Over here, player! I heard it was your birthday today. Happy birthday!" Greetings "Oh, hello!" "It's my pleasure, player!" "Greetings!" "You have a nice smile!" "Something interesting happen?" "Now I'm smiling too!" "Aw, player! You're making me blush!" "Aw, shucks!" "I like you, too, player!" "Way to go!" "Now that's impressive!" "You've got talent, player!" Favors "Got a sec, player? I need your help. Eska and I want to bake some donuts for us to eat tonight. But, the problem is, we don't have any type of baking powder to use. You don't happen to know where I could get some, do you?" "You'll get it for me? Thanks, player! That'll be a real help! Eska will sure be disappointed if I tell her we can't make them so try to find it as soon as you can ok?" "Oh, you're back! You got the powder! Aw, thank you so much, player! Now Eska and I will be able to make some tasty donuts and have some best friend bonding time! I can't thank you enough, though I'll try anyway!" "This'll be great! Oh, hey, player! You probably caught me talking to myself. Whoops. If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm making this stuffed bear for Eska. You see, Eska is OBSESSED with stuffed bears and I wanna make a special one from me. Problem is, I don't think I have enough fabric to do so, so this thing will probably be pointless anyway" "You'll get the right fabric? Oh, gee, player, you sure are sweet! I don't wanna rush you, but I wanna finish this as soon as I can so that I can give it to Eska." "Hey, player! This is the perfect fabric for Eska's bear! Thank you so much, player! Eska will love this, and think I'm the greatest friend ever! And it's all thanks to you!" "player, you notice something? It's my voice. I have a pretty high voice for me. I mean, I'm a manly rabbit with a high voice! Well, I'm not exactly manly, I'm very chicken. But, I would like something that would help me with my voice" "There is? Oh, that would be great! I also heard that it helps with the throat so that'll be a bonus. No pressure, but I hope to get it as soon as possible" "What'd you find? Oh, yes! This would be a great item to use for my voice! Now, my voice may be a bit more manly and not scratchy at all! Thank you, player! Here's a little something for your troubles" Favors (Musical Note) "Um, player? You wanna find some flowers with me? Yes, I am a bit feminine, but I thought I'd pick some for Eska" "I guess we can go, then!" "Let see..." "They're all so beautiful!" "I don't know if I can pick just a few favorites!" "Ooh! Those are nice!" "Thanks for helping me find some, player. Eska is going to love these! And I would like to give you some too. In case you would need them for something. That way, you have to go through some butt-crunchingly hard puzzle or something to get it. Here ya go!" Ace Ensemble "That's adorable! Your outfit sure is cute, player! Wish I had the nerve to dress like that" "My goodness! Your outfit today! It looks so good on you, player!" Picture "Excuse me, player. I just have to say that I happen to really like you. I was wondering if you would like a pic with me. Is that okay?" Dreams "How about striking a pose with me?" Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Quotes